Garrus Vakarian (α)
:This page is about the Garrus that first appeared in The Ties That Bind. For the incarnation that appeared in The Watchful Eyes, see here. Garrus Vakarian is a major character in the hit video game franchise [[wikipedia:Mass_Effect|'Mass Effect']]. He made his debut in The Ties That Bind. Canon Garrus hails from the Mass Effect series, having made his first appearance in the [[wikipedia:Mass_Effect_(video_game)|'first game']]. He is a former member of C-Sec, the law enforcement of the space station known as the [http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Citadel Citadel], before joining up with Commander Shepard in the investigation of [http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Saren_Arterius Saren Arterius]. ''Since then, he has become a prominent and important member of the crew of the Normandy, headed by Shepard. Pre-Convergence It is unclear what Garrus was exactly doing before the events of ''The Ties That Bind, though he seemed to in the middle of shooting down Reaper forces before he was sent to Las Vegas. Plot Involvement The Ties That Bind Garrus aided in the hunt for the Traitors whenever he was able to, though his time within the Murder Game was cut short when he was murdered by the Ustanak. The Reapers' Game After his death at the hands of Ustanak, Garrus was pulled into The Reapers' Game for a second chance at life, though he lost his memories of the previous event in the process. Garrus had fairly limited involvement with the active plot, but he aided in the hunt for the Traitors whenever he was able to. The War of the Universe After his revival, Garrus rejoined Commander Shepard's crew in their fight against the Reaper threat. Garrus accompanied the Normandy's crew and the survivors for the majority of the event. In the event's first chapter, he grieved over the loss of Tali'Zorah at the hands of one of the indoctrinated traitors and assisted heavily in the investigation of her death. Following this, Garrus did not participate in any of the following discussions involving the murders, instead choosing to help the group mostly silently. Epilogue(s) The Ties That Bind He was never given a proper epilogue, as he was killed in the middle of the event by Ustanak''.'' The Reapers' Game Garrus muses on how little he actively contributed to the event, briefly lamenting his lost sniper rifle that was his price of admission for entering The Reapers' Game, but decides to return to his home world without regardless. His full epilogue can be viewed here. The War of the Universe Shortly after the defeat of Elliot and the Reapers, Garrus had decided to take a temporary leave of absence from Shepard's crew, wondering what to do with his life now that the enemies that he had dedicated his life to fighting had finally been defeated. Several days after the event, he is seen reading an E-book in a private room he had rented on the Citadel. However, his quiet reading session is interrupted when he hears a strange noise from somewhere else within the room. The source of the noise is revealed to be HUNK, a henchman of Albert Wesker's who had appeared in The Ties That Bind, and the two of them engage in a heated fight, before HUNK eventually gets the best of Garrus and successfully assassinates him. Afterwards, HUNK contacted a mysterious man, communicating that the job was finished. With that, the man checks Garrus's name off a list of those who had participated in the Crossed Incident, referring to them as the "Progenitors." This epilogue, the first in The Hunt mini-series, can be found here. Character Relationships * Commander Shepard - The protagonist of the Mass Effect series who first appears in The War of the Universe. As the commander of the Normandy, Shepard is Garrus's superior officer, and the two of them have a close working relationship with each other. Trivia * It is unknown which exact point of the canon Garrus is from, though one can assume it is sometime during either [[wikipedia:Mass_Effect_2|'Mass Effect 2']] or [[wikipedia:Mass_Effect_3|'Mass Effect 3']]. Category:The Ties That Bind Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:NPCs Category:The Reapers' Game Category:The War of the Universe Category:Mass Effect characters